


Changing of the Guard | Garen and Katarina

by 4spir3_2_Writ3



Category: League of Legends
Genre: A serious, Angst, Aspect of Justice Garen?, But Garen needs a bit of brightness, Epic Battles, F/M, Fanfic, I APOLOGIZE, I don't know, Idiots in Love, Medium Burn, Pining, Romance, a little bit of lore bending, and, and it's probably worth it, but it has, decently lore based, idk - Freeform, maybe a skin if it's not possible, my petition to give Garen an Aspect of Justice rework, not exactly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4spir3_2_Writ3/pseuds/4spir3_2_Writ3
Summary: After Sylas' civil war, Demacia finds itself at a strange new state of normal.Garen awakens something inside him, and Katarina isn't sure if it's good or not.Will they finally get what they yearn, or will it stay the same old tragedy?
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Garen Crownguard
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	1. The resolute still change, but don't waiver their beliefs.

The battle at the fortress had been a victory for Demacia, with Sylas of Dregbourne finally captive, along with his cult of mages and Freljordian mercenaries. While at the same time, news of the capture of Urgot, the Dreadnought at large with his failed uprising had reached Demacia, it seemed the torture obsessed killer had been biding his time in Zaun, possibly trying to reach the insane Dr. Mundo for a sinister motive.  
  
But, even with the victory, the growing aspects of the vindication of magic, along with the reveal that their biggest legend, their bulwark, their colossus, was undeniably, unabashedly alive. And with Lux on their side, it only took one call of her staff to send even the strongest of kingdoms to ruin.

The tales of the resolve of Demacia began to spread, along with the new threat they posed to the other regions. The question of how much destruction the unstoppable colossus could do to Noxus, or Ionia was a very, very, very controversial topic in the peace talks of the regions.  
  
Still, even with all the positives, Garen still felt like an absolute failure, he was utterly defeated by Sylas in their encounter, and was saved by sheer dumb luck from being struck by his own fabled call.  
  
He wondered how hard Fiora would berate him, along with how much friendly banter he'd get from it with Jarvan IV. It seemed peace had dulled his senses, that, or the ever growing conflict inside him was twisting his unwavering spirit from the inside.  
  
His ever growing passion to Demacia was the key to his success, but now, with Lux starting to be revered, along with the Illuminators beginning to be more accepted in society, he found that his disdain for magic was starting to become outdated.  
  
He was a relic of the old ways, the standard that Jarvan III set.  
  
But now, with Jarvan IV's rise to power, he found that slowly, and steadily, Demacia was becoming a haven for all sorts of people, a place where honor, be it magical or sheer will, was appreciated and revered.

The male felt conflicted whether to embrace the new ways, or make it clear to the prince that the radical change was hurting the core principles of what made Demacia resilient. He'd like a world where he could finally talk to his sister, casually, and maybe even converse with her about magic, but he knew well what it could do if struck at just the right strings.

Garen would sigh softly at the complicated puzzle of his psyche as he walked through the multitudes of cells, containing the most notorious and dangerous of Demacian criminals, he made his way to across, listening to the empty threats of those he locked in, though unwavering, as was his tagline.

"Come to ask questions, Crownguard?" Rang the familiar voice of the once unshackled, spiteful, as his attempt at completing vision of Demacia was once again foiled.  
  
"I've come to deliver your news." Garen replied, "Your cause was great... but your means... they gave Demacia all sorts of grief."  
  
"You mean killing the king?"  
  
"Along with everything else. A part Demacia no longer rises for you, it rises for Lux. For the light."

The statement made Sylas chuckle out of spite, slowly, he leaned his head back on the wall, restless, brooding.  
  
"... I should've killed her when I escaped." The magic-stealer would mutter, "Now the Illuminators... along with the hidden mages serve under this wretched nation... they should be ruling Demacia."  
  
Garen made no comment, simply narrowing his eyes at Sylas, if there was one thing he could positively say about the man, it was that he didn't crave power for himself, but for his kind.  
  
It was only the fact that he acted like a tyrant that led to him being in the wrong.  
  
"Still, don't think I don't know why you came here." Sylas would pipe in once more, smirking in pride, "You're here to ask how I so thoroughly decimated you in battle..."

"It was never my intention to ask. I'll bear the shame alone. And I'll persevere." Garen struck back, cool and collected, though his pride, his hubris, couldn't help but wonder how was the Might of Demacia so easily bested in battle?  
  
"You survived my onslaught when I escaped... when your armor took the brunt of the damage... and broke." Sylas muttered, just enough for Garen to hear, "With the wounds you sustained... I was sure you'd die an agonizing death."  
  
"But with perseverance, I lived."  
  
"Perseverance? Is that what you think?" Sylas scoffed, shaking his head for a moment as he looked at Garen with disdain and amusement, "You and your sister are more alike than you think."  
  
Garen would furrow his brows at Sylas, dumbfounded.  
  
"Have you seen your victories? How the Might of Demacia wins, even with his armor tattered, his body broken, but his spirit unyielding?" Sylas snarled, "You turn the tide, every time your armor breaks. Have you ever asked yourself, how Kayle hears your calls?"

Garen simply stood there, as the conflict in his head stirred once more.  
  
"You recover from wounds as fast as Ionian sorcerers heal their injured, somehow, you're able to mitigate attacks in ways that don't seem logical."  
  
"Garen Crownguard... you are what you hate the most."

\-----

The conflicted, twisted web of thoughts spurring through the mind of one Garen Crownguard was something a normal human would've fainted from quite a long time ago, but, for the male, it just seemed like another day. Another day of his resolve wavering, and another day where he seemed less and less prevalent in the eyes of Demacia.  
  
He wondered if the ways of the old Vanguard were coming to an end, as with Cithria now taking more of a leading role, the neutrality of Demacia towards magic seemed more and more their possible future and not just a dream for the Illuminators. 

Garen decided to take his first day off in what seemed like years from training, and as he waltzed through the streets of Demacia, not adorned by his crowd of Dauntless Vanguard nor his petricite armor but by regular cotton clothes and an aura of confusion.  
  
He'd walked and ran through the streets a million times as a soldier, but as a regular citizen of Demacia, without the adrenaline, the orders and the armor, he was just another droplet in the wave of citizens in their normal lives.  
  
But, as always, in the midst of all the normalcy, was conflict. From the corner of his eye, he'd spot a large crowd of soldiers moving out from the castle barracks, the familiar armor plating of the soldiers clearly telling him what was about to come.  
  
The Dauntless Vanguard were on the move, but where?  
  
Garen would make his way to the crowd, his brows furrowed as to their intentions, surely it wasn't about the Noxian Invasion in Ionia? It had been ongoing for a long damn while, no side giving an inch, and with Demacia recuperating, it didn't seem like a prospect.   
  
Still, seeing them ready for combat, it seemed Garen's day off was going to be cut short.   
  
One of the Vanguard would spot their commander coming near, "Captain Cithria! Commander Crownguard has arrived!" The soldier would call to their commanding officer, whomst looked at the familiar face, wearing quite unfamiliar robes.  
  
Cithria the Bold would make her way through the waves of the Vanguard, saluting Garen for a moment, "We're on orders by the general, to assist Ionia in strengthening the tides of the resistance. Noxus lost ground moments before Sylas' siege. The Illuminators will protect the borders, and Galio will be ready to defend the city if needed. Shyvana will also be at hold if the city needs defending."  
  
Garen would give a nod, though confused at Jarvan's trust of the Illuminators, but then again, they still had Lux and Galio, which ensured the safety of Demacia.  
  
Garen thought long and hard, he'd had a losing streak of leading the Vanguard but Cithria... she'd seem to pull through every time, improving, improving and becoming more respected. A flicker went through his head for a moment, as he made a decision that would change the tide of the Vanguard, "I'll follow your lead, Captain Cithria."

Cithria would be stunned at her commander's trust, with those words, it seemed the woman would be leading the Dauntless Vanguard in battle. Still, she'd keep her resolve, after all, she was Cithria the Bold, "Thank you, commander... We'll get your armor shortly-"  
  
"I'll use what they have in the battlefield." Garen would cut Cithria short, "We move as soon as possible to preserve Ionia's momentum."

Cithria would furrow her brows at the man, after all, the armor was a staple of the vanguard, along with it being their edge against mages. "But, commander, we take pride in our-"  
  
"I've fought battles, tattered, bruised and with my armor in multiple pieces on the floor. I can handle myself, we move out. Now." Garen emphatically commanded, as the vanguard found their resolve slowly growing.  
  
Cithria would nod again, recognizing his orders, before calling for the Dauntless Vanguard to move out.  
  
They knew they were going against the toughest army of all the regions, but what they didn't know, was the growing prospect of a light hidden deep inside their commander, ready to release without its bindings.

\-----

Even with Sion on the battlefield, the odds were still stacked against Noxus, as even with the superior strength in their armies, the combination of Irelia, Akali, Karma, Kennen and the redeemed Yasuo proved to be their breaking point, as they managed to hold Sion and cause enough collateral damage against them to turn the tides of battle.

They were stalemated once more upon the arrival of two more Noxian champions, their hand and their sinister blade.  
  
Katarina Du Coteau made quick work of neutralizing the collateral damage that Yasuo was causing with his tornadoes by killing spades of the Ionian forces in the front lines while Sion held his ground against the combination of Irelia, Akali and Kennen.   
  
Darius kept Yasuo and Karma at bay with his stranglehold over the battlefield, preventing them from coming close to Sion, with Katarina occasionally distracting both of the champions enough for Darius to trade with them effectively.   
  
Still, a stalemate wasn't going to cut it, General Swain's arrival was still far from reach as he had business to settle in Shurima to assure that they weren't going to be invaded, fighting a battle with two fronts was nearly impossible, unless they had a giant colossus on their side to wipe the other army out.  
  
Unfortunately, their opposition had enlisted the aid of the Kingdom that had just that. And as the farmer fighters of Ionia seemed to fight with a newfound motivation, Katarina would spot a few armoured fighters in the battleground, adorned in yellow and blue.  
  
Demacians.

"We can't win like this, Darius." Katarina would call out to the Hand of Noxus, whomst gave a grunt of effort as he sent Karma and Yasuo reeling back with a spin of his axe.

"I know." Darius' imposing voice would send out a hint of desperation, as he would glance over at Sion and the three, "Get the masked girl and the yordle's attention, Irelia can't handle Sion alone. Bring them here."  
  
Katarina would follow through on Darius' orders, as when Kennen was about to hit their strongest champion with a burst of lightning, she'd send her sinister blade flying into the focused yordle's direction, only for it to be parried by Akali. Still, it served as just enough distraction to have Sion bash Akali and Kennen away.  
  
A catch of a blade, a dash and a slash was all it took to mark Akali and Kennen as her targets, and with it, came the game of cat and mouse, as every time the two began to make their way to Sion, Katarina would dash in and interrupt, dash out, interrupt. It was enough for Irelia to be pushed back to a point where Akali and Kennen couldn't dash in quick enough to save her from Sion.

One more bash came, and Katarina proved too much for the two to ignore as her lethal grace made for a formidable puzzle to solve.  
  
As Irelia found herself bashed to the ground once more, the imposing form of Sion met her weakened state, with no-one to call to, she stood defiant.  
  
Katarina would take a moment to marvel at her handiwork, as their juggernaut prepared a monstrous killing blow, a blow to send the Blade Dancer to Kindred.

But, in the near distance, she'd recognize a familiar cry.  
  
A cry of resolve. Demacia's so called justice.  
  
The cry of the Might of Demacia.

\-----

"They've reached a stalemate, and it seems Noxus is outnumbered in its champions. LeBlanc is nowhere to be seen and Swain is in Shurima settling their people. Draven is dormant in his arena. But we may face Katarina Du Coteau and Darius, along with the terrible Sion." Cithria briefed Garen on the situation, while it was favorable, the forces of Noxus were nothing to scoff at, "We can't just rush in unannounced, it may cause confusion. We need to cut Darius and Du Coteau down to size and overwhelm Sion."  
  
"Your words are wise, Cithria. But cutting down Katarina Du Coteau is not an easy feat." Garen nodded, focused not on the marvels of Ionia, but at the task at hand, not the Ionian plates given to protect himself, but the intent of their enemy, "She will stall until our numbers are taken out by Sion. We push Darius back first, I'll handle Katarina, you help the Ionians with putting that undying filth down once and for all."

A half-smile appeared in the captain of the First Shield's expression, gripping the hilt of her blade as the sound of battle neared.  
  
With it, came the urgency of adrenaline, the surge of the fight. They loomed over the battlefield, slowly incorporating themselves to turn the tide, as they snowballed their momentum. It grew, before hitting a standstill.  
  
Garen would see the front lines' tactics, to single out the Ionian champions to be executed by Sion, while keeping the others at bay to prevent the target's escape.  
  
He'd used it before, in times when they found themselves outnumbered. But not with a juggernaut capable of taking out entire armies.  
  
He'd spot Sion way out in front, pushing the Ionian forces with only Irelia to hold him back.  
  
The male would clutch his sword, given to him by one of the farmers upon seeing the Blade Dancer fall.  
  
Sion would ready his axe to finish her off, as the battlefield came to a standstill, stirring to witness the death of a champion.  
  
Garen would defy Cithria's command as he charged into the front, his bellowing his cry of resolve. No ally would come unprotected, no champion was to die this day.  
  
He held his defiance, with lowly Ionian armor and an heirloom blade. He'd speed to Irelia's side, slashing upwards to parry Sion's blow.  
  
Darius would watch it unfold, as a smirk graced his features. 

It looked like the end of Garen Crownguard.  
  
For Katarina, it was a different story, she'd watch as her most respected enemy and her most admired rival just stupidly went up against their juggernaut, with no plan of surviving, just a plan to conserve one life.  
  
She'd pause, not to see the carnage, but to reel in disbelief.  
  
As time seemed to come to a still, Garen's resolve awoke something inside him, without the petricite armor, and the blade to boot. He'd feel a stirring inside his soul, as if a flame ignited within.  
  
A flicker of light would appear in his mind, it illuminated, and filled his resolve, a vision of a winged, armored woman appeared before him, the Judicator stood by his side. He watched as his blade collided with Sion's, and as it stopped the juggernaut's momentum to a standstill.

The shockwave was immense, but as the dust cleared, it could be seen as clear as Galio in the Memorial Road.  
  
The defiant gaze of the Might of Demacia, withstanding the Noxian Juggernaut's most powerful blow.  
  
What couldn't be seen, was the silhouette of light on Garen's sword.  
  
Garen could recognize it immediately, as the blade that felled his opponents who dared run.  
  
Kayle's celestial sword.  
  
The battlefield would stop for a moment to marvel at the act, before going back to full gear as Garen bellowed another battle cry.  
  
"FOR DEMACIA!"  
  
The man would use the newfound flame inside him to push Sion back and send him reeling in man-to-man combat for the first time in decades. It made the juggenaut angry, as he would call out a cry that the Noxians would respond to, as their ferocity increased.  
  
"Push Darius back, after, go all in on Sion, I'll handle the Sinister Blade." Garen would look over at the recuperating Irelia, whomst gave a curt nod, jumping into the battlefield once more to finally cement the tide of war.  
  
Darius was too dumbfounded at the happenings to realize the incoming tornado sent upon him by Yasuo, he'd find himself flying up in the air, stunned by a flurry of lightning quick slashes that gashed and penetrated his armor.  
  
Fortunately, it wasn't enough to incapacitate him in his tanky armor, tired as he was, he would manage to send a spinning slash with his axe, making the redeemed blademaster dash out of his range.  
  
The Hand of Noxus would find his situation dire, as he stood, wounded, and now facing three champions.  
  
The situation would worsen for Noxus, as with the charge of the Might of Demacia, came a call from the back lines.  
  
"Demacia, now and forever! Forward!" Came the call of Cithria the Bold, as the Dauntless Vanguard charged into the battlefield, pushing the Noxian forces back even more. They lost ground, and lost numbers. While Ionia's resistance grew and neutralized the difference in combat experience.

In the middle of the heated battle, something prevalent was brewing, as Garen would parry every single empowered blow of Sion, his eyes illuminated, and as a yellow flaring light slowly etched the air atop his back.  
  
It grew, and shone brighter as the Might of Demacia's parries would begin to make Sion reel back, even in his monstrous form.  
  
The light would take the form of a lion, growling when the male sent his grunts of effort forward, roaring into the battlefield when Garen would bellow out a battle cry.

And then, at the opportune moment, Garen would send a parrying shot that would knock Sion's axe out of his hands.

The battleground would come to another standstill, marveling at the resolute strength of Garen. Though full of questions, how the lion came to be, or how the hell he was matching Sion's great axe with an heirloom sword.

Garen didn't know himself, but maybe he did, maybe the conflict inside him was hiding something he already knew. Even so, it was no time to question one's self, slowly, he'd grip both hands on the hilt, engaging his core and readying his fury.

The massive lion would stir as it raised its claws at Sion.

"For Demacia!"

Garen would call out, as he'd jump into the air, and send a massive slash downwards unto juggernaut, with it, the luminous lion would send its claws down, crushing Sion with the might that would rival Galio's colossal smash himself.  
  
The dust would clear, revealing a Sion, with a massive slash on his chest, on the ground. Motionless, as Garen Crownguard stood victorious.

Ionia and Noxus would stand in awe of the sight, of Demacia's most decorated champion embracing his innate magic, for the sake of resistance.  
  
For the sake of their justice.  
  
The Might of Demacia would step forward, as the champions of Ionia refrain their battles and stand by their ally, with nothing left to spend, the Noxian forces could do nothing but watch their tenacity fade.  
  
Katarina would be forced to watch their defeat from the shadows, as Darius, wounded and outnumbered, would have no choice but to pull back. The Sinister Blade would look at Garen, his eyes were far from the resolute, but brash soldier she'd fought before. He was focused, he was bent on one thing, even if he knew that she would be there.

He was locked in on victory.  
  
Slowly, the male would hold his sword with both arms. He'd raise the blade, with it pointing to the floor, as the luminous lion behind him growled, and planted its feet firmly on the ground.

The ground would shake for a moment, as a massive sword, made out of light hovered above the Noxian forces.   
  
"Yield... or face justice." Garen's commanding baritone would shake the Noxians to their core, as two hands appeared before the massive sword's hilt.  
  
This time Kayle wouldn't answer his call, no, this time, he could call upon the Targonian Aspect, and she, with all ears, would listen, and listen well.  
  
Still, even with his unwavering resolve, it was never without being just, he'd recognize, as the Noxian forces, with nothing left to give, would accept bitter defeat. They'd drop their weapons, and yield to the newfound might of Garen Crownguard.

"What the hell was that..." Darius would question to himself, his pride getting the better of him, as his once equal walked him down like the insult that he'd been called so many times before.

Katarina would be too stunned to say a word, as she sauntered to the front lines, looking at the defeated faces of her allies.   
  
She'd look at the fallen Sion before the fateful moment.  
  
She'd lock eyes with Garen.  
  
The man would stare into Katarina's eyes intently, after such a long time of being apart, the civil war in Demacia and the strengthening of Noxus.  
  
General Swain and the death of Jarvan III.  
  
After everything, they still held their gaze, not as rivals, nor enemies, but as two people yearning for each other.  
  
Slowly, they'd approach each other, even in the confusion of Garen's newfound strength, Katarina could still see through the light and the fanciful new attacks.  
  
It was still the same spinning idiot that deflected her blades with his armor. The same man who'd take scratches and gashes and shrug them off with his resolve.

"Garen... what happened to-"  
  
"Tell Swain to send his best shot. Tell him to fight his own battles. Tell him to come like a man, bring his demon, and face Demacian justice."   
  
Katarina would furrow her brows and look up at Garen, taking a step closer.  
  
"I only want peace, Katarina... I've broken my hatred for magic... I've resolved with Lux... and I've confronted Sylas... I just want to end this petty rivalry between Demacia and Noxus..." Garen would speak softly, his voice tired, burnt out from all the conflict inside him, he'd take a step closer to the red haired assassin.  
  
"Things'll worsen before they get better, Garen." Katarina sighed out softly, wary of Darius probably keeping track of the entire thing.

"I know... but I'm hoping that one day... we'll actually meet at the south docks after dark." Garen would paraphrase their past conversation, which brought a small tinge of pain in Katarina's core.

"Your Aunt Tianna would definitely not approve." Katarina would make light of each other's heartache.  
  
"And for once, I... would not care." Garen would reciprocate, as the doomed lovers would share a painful chuckle.

"Victory is yours, Crownguard." Katarina would deflect, as she'd slowly walk away, heading into the defeated waves of the Noxian forces.  
  
"Tastes bittersweet... Du Coteau..." Garen would mutter, before he'd walk back to the Ionian and Demacian allied forces and stab a sword through the fallen Sion's chest.  
  
He'd grunt softly as he placed the giant warlord's weight on his shoulders, placing it on the Noxians' side for them to carry back to Noxus Prime. For honor, of course.  
  
With it, came the silence of resolved conflict. The resistance had won, and the Noxians were rendered weaker once more.   
  
The Ionians had rejoiced, and the Demacians were preparing to head home, but, there was a little more time to converse, champion to champion.  
  
Garen stayed relatively quiet in the conversation, but would be hit with a question, one from Yasuo.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Yasuo would ask, obviously drunk from rejoicing, though his expression made it very clear that he was asking about his clash with Sion.

Garen would let out a soft huff, as he'd give a small smile up at the other champions, a short summary of the state of Demacia, and how he embodied their newfound might;  
  
"A changing of the guard."

\-----


	2. Resolve in the midst of the painful truth.

Noxus was back to square one after the failure of the invasion, worse was the fact that Demacia's forces seemed to grow by the damn second, with Garen finding a newfound resolve after his awakening in the battlefield, they'd need another sample of Jarvan IV's blood to revive the desecrated Sion, and even then, they weren't sure if it was enough as the Might of Demacia was reported to have beaten the undead juggernaut in a flawless victory.

Swain believed it to be lies and decrepit deceit, but the face of his most loyal hand said otherwise.

Darius was reeling from the fact that his equal, meant to clash against him in battle until either of their nations conceded, had more than surpassed him. He had a far-away look in his eye, as with scales, when one rose, another would fall. It seemed Darius was the one to fade this time.

Katarina, was also deep in thought, though she seemed unreadable, she had great respect for Garen, but would always put the good of Noxus first before honor. Still, her expression remained a blank slate of contemplation. A sign of inner conflict.

"I would berate you both, but the awakening of Garen Crownguard is not something to laugh at." Swain would mutter, his thoughts seemed deliberate, sinister. As always, he was looking into his visions of the future, of the coming darkness of Noxus, "Is it true? That he defeated Sion without a single injury?"

The silence of Darius and Katarina would be answer enough, but he wanted to know what they thought of it, how he did it, and why they did nothing to prevent it.

"I asked a question. Answer me." Swain would command the two Noxians, his words laced with the venom of disappointment.

"There was a massive lion... a silhouette made of light... it mirrored his actions... it amplified his strength and resolve." Darius would despair, balling his fists up, "The sword he summoned from the sky... it was massive... cataclysmic... it would've killed us all."

Swain would narrow his eyes at the Hand of Noxus, huffing in dismay as he'd turn away from the two, scratching his head in disbelief of the tale, "You mean to tell me he used magic? A demacian, calling upon magic in battle?"

"Demacia has changed, General." Katarina would pipe in, "After their civil war, it seems they've reached a state of neutrality with magic. After all, Garen's sister-"

"Yes, yes, I've heard all about the tales of the Lady of Luminousity." Swain would cut in, "I've felt the boy's power before... it was a shame of him to hide his light inside a barrier of petricite... but... it's far more than I imagined."

"After all this time withstanding magic with his armor, some of it had to seep in." Darius added.

"It's more of an inherent talent... he and his sister are blessed with magic. One was smart enough to cultivate it and the other was stupid enough to fight against it." Swain would clutch his forehead in thought, plotting once more, "It's unfortunate both of them now stand as two jarring obstacles in our way to power."

"We should bide our time." Darius would speak once more, which would make Swain sigh softly.

"Unfortunately, you may be correct on that... still... we will need to revive Sion again. Fortunately, I've already sent someone on that." Swain nodded, his stern, yet prideful expression would return before looking back at the two, "We'll bide and gather strength, rest, but never falter."

"Yes, general." The two Noxians would say in unison, as they promptly left, Darius made to gather strength, and Katarina made to reel from their loss, along with wondering about whatever the hell happened to Garen.

"It seems that your Demacian pretty boy's found himself in Swain's radar."

Katarina would furrow her brows at Darius, shrugging off the taunt, "He was always on the general's radar... Swain just expected you to be able to defeat him, and so did I." The female would feign confidence, she'd then shake her head, "Guess we thought wrong."

Darius would huff at her retort, "I knew he'd surpass me one day, after all, he's young, I'm on my prime... once he reaches his, I don't know what he can't do."

"Admitting he's stronger than you thought, Darius?" Katarina raised a brow.

"Giving respect to a rival that's elevated himself." Darius corrected the Sinister Blade, "If only I could get a demon like Swain."

"A demon against a man that can summon Galio... it still doesn't seem like a fair fight." Katarina would shrug, as Darius held a curious look.

"That thing gives me the creeps." Darius would comment on the subject of Demacia's great colossus, "Now I know why."

"Relax, they're not going to turn that thing on anyone... I don't think the other nations will appreciate it." Katarina added.

"So invading them is out of the window?" Darius asked.

"I don't think it ever was one." Katarina answered.

"Are you saying that because of Galio, or because of your boy toy?"

"Trust me, if he was my boy toy? He'd be adorned in Noxian red at this point." Katarina shook her head, shrugging off the pain inside her upon the little quip, knowing that even if he was truly hers, there was still no way he would defect to Noxus.

"Or you in Demacian blue."

"I don't think either of us want to find the answer to that question."

"For his sake or yours?"

"For the sake of your throat." Katarina joked.

\-----

The return trip to Demacia had been a rocky one, not because of the Dauntless Vanguard seeing him use magic, no, they'd grown a deep respect for magic, as it was what turned the tides against Sylas' revolution, along with the fact that they had been allied with Ionia and were attempting to get into contact with Shurima to gain their trust.

It was especially rocky due to the fact that Garen was thinking of what the people in the noble houses would think of the reports of him using magic.

Good god, what would Aunt Tianna think?

He'd soon find out, as he was greeted by the ceremonies of victory by the Demacian people, Cithria and the Vanguard reveled in the honor, while Garen stood in his barrier of anxiousness, wondering if he'd soiled the Crownguard name.

Garen, along with the shield captains, including Cithria, would make their way into the Royal Palace to report on their victory. But as Garen walked into the halls of the palace, he'd be met with stares, unreadable, undiscernible.

First was Fiora's nod, the high marshals and their narrowed eyes, and then, Jarvan's worried look.

Garen would look at his Aunt Tianna, whomst held a stern gaze on him, as she made her way from the crowd of the marshals and to the Might of Demacia.

The male would look at the floor, slowing his breathing down to calm himself before he'd be met with a furious slap to the face.

"I thought you better than your sister. Explain yourself!" Tianna Crownguard fumed, as Garen would be met with the furious gazes of half of the high marshals, the other half looking on in interest.

Garen would take the sting of the slap as he'd look at his aunt, reach his hand to the side as he'd ball his fists.

A shimmering light would appear in his hand before it would form into a sword.

They'd recognize it anywhere.

Garen had the power to summon Kayle's celestial swords at his will's disposal, and with it, came a mob of mageseekers, ready to intervene.

"The celestial protectors of Demacia gave me a gift of their light." Garen spoke, he released the sword, making it disappear, before gesturing for the mageseekers to stay back, "They gave it to Lux as well... Aunt Tianna... I'd rather soil the Crownguard name, than refuse a blessing that our own winged protectors gave to me."

Tianna Crownguard would be dumbfounded at his answer, along with the other marshals.

"I will wield this power, for Demacia, and only for Demacia. And so does Lux... and so does Shyvana... and so does Sona... and they've saved our nation, our prince, our resolve." Garen continued to speak, as his tenacity grew further, his confidence brimmed, and his devotion grew stronger.

"Even the mageseekers use magic to find their targets... all of you high marshals contain magic within you. Ask any mageseeker." Garen would emphatically state, as he walked forward, he'd look at Fiora, whomst gave a nod, a sign for him to go forward.

"You discard the power that The Judicator gave before you and call yourselves honorable... no wonder she doesn't answer your calls." Garen shook his head, before looking up at Jarvan, whomst held a smile of confidence, "I don't stand for magic, nor a civil war. I only stand for Demacia and its people, and I change, as it does, for I am their might. I will serve them with all I have, magic included. For it's not the hatred of magic that reigns over us, but resolve and resilience."

Jarvan would give a triumphant huff, standing before Garen, his most trusted protector and his best friend, "High marshals... we are adjourned. Leave us and Garen."

Tianna Crownguard would leave with a huff and a shake of hear head, as the marshals left in awe, and the mageseekers quietly sauntered out of the throne room.

Jarvan IV would give a small sigh as he sat down on the steps of the throne. He'd chuckle, and chuckle once chuckle once more before he turned to look up at Garen.

"Two years... I tried for two years to give them the lecturing that you just gave them." Jarvan smiled, scratching his forehead in disbelief and in joy, "I wondered how you'd react... I didn't expect you to be the one lecturing them about it."

Garen would smile at the prince's glee, before sitting down next to him, "I just thought it was about time I change for my next king."

"Thank fuck for that." Jarvan muttered, before looking at Garen, "Still, I think you're gonna have to sleep in one of the royal chambers for the time being."

Garen chuckled, nodding at Jarvan as he'd scratch his head, "I think I'm going to have to stay in the royal chambers from now on."

"I feel safer already."

The two would share a laugh, before continuing on in their conversation.

\-----

Sleep was always dull for Garen, it was always the same old dream of Demacia reaching peace with all of the nations, as their people lived in harmony, and the corruption of power in the royal ranks was finally vanquished.

At times it was sad because it seemed unreachable, joyous as it seemed their future, concerning as it seemed he'd have no place.

But this time, it was strange, as he saw, not a vision of Kayle, but a vision of a woman, pale, dreary, though beautiful.

Her wings were black, and the shackles around her glowed a bright purple.

It was a vision of Morgana.

"There can never be light without darkness..." Whispered the winged woman, "Be just... use my aspect..."

Garen would find himself in a void of confusion upon the happenings in his inner machinations, he'd look around the purple dreamscape and furrow his brows.

"You've used Kayle's self-righteousness... but you are yet to be just... you need only use my judgement... after all, you've already singled out the dishonest and the corrupt..."

"Use both sides of the scale... bind them with my shackles... only then will you be just... only then... can you protect your prince. Only then... can you be above deceit..."

The whispers of Morgana would come to a close as Garen awoke from his slumber in the middle of the night, breathless, though as alive as ever.

The Might of Demacia would catch his breath before hopping off of his soft silken sheets.

He'd blink of a moment, as he saw an outline of purple magic, or more, sensed it from outside. The male would jump into action, as he'd walk out of his chamber and follow the trail of magic.

He'd find himself more awake and even more wary as the trail led to the chambers of one Jarvan Lightshield IV.

He'd huff softly before bursting into the room.

\-----

To say LeBlanc was surprised was an understatement, as with her stealth, along with the fact that there were no mageseekers in the damn palace at this time of day made for a deal of confidence.

The Deceiver wouldn't be without an escape means though, as she'd cast a mirror image of herself, sending it barreling towards the commander of the Vanguard as she'd attempt to escape out of the royal chamber's balcony.

Garen would be deceived by the mirror image, but the shackles of Morgana... they were a different story.

The man would make to block the mirror image's attack by grabbing her, and as Garen sent his arm forward, ethereal shackles would seep out of his hands, not to be deceived as they barreled through the mirror image and grabbed LeBlanc out of the air.

The chains would drag LeBlanc's neck into Garen's hand before slowly wrapping around her pale figure. Garen would inspect the pale woman, watching as her eyes widened.

LeBlanc made to force Garen's hand off her neck, but would only be successful in making the man's chokehold tighter, which in turn dug the dark shackles into LeBlanc's skin.

The shackles would send the burn of Morgana's incomparable pain into LeBlanc's core, even with her strength and her composure... the pain.

The pain would break even the aspects themselves.

It built and built, and didn't stop.

LeBlanc would scream in agony, as the pain in her vocal chords would be overshadowed by the overwhelming suffering caused from the shackles.

The pale woman would scream in further anguish, as her eyes rolled back, her vision would blur, and her body would be rendered into an unmoving mess.

Jarvan would be waken up by the Deceiver's cry along with it alerting a whole bunch of guards.

The prince would be stunned to see Garen choking a pale skinned woman before him, as she cried out in agony and anguish. He didn't know which side to pick.

"Garen, enough." Jarvan would order the commander of the Vanguard, sighing softly as he saw the man's stranglehold on the woman ease up.

The shackles would release and seep back into Garen, as LeBlanc's eyes would return to their normal position, though she had a hazy look, along with her basically being rendered into jelly.

"What the heck..." The prince would clutch his forehead and look at the helmed female, "Is that..."

"The Deceiver." Garen would nod, as he held the poor woman by the neck, motionless, but breathing.

"Explain later... I'll get the guards." Jarvan would shake his head and stand up, furrowing his brows at the woman before looking at Garen, "As much pain she's caused to us... I think she's had enough Garen. She's out of it, let her go."

Garen would follow suit in the prince's orders, as he gently placed the woman down on the floor, leaning her on the wall to keep her blood circulating clearly. It was clear she was in a state of shock from the pain of the shackles. She was unmoving, hazy, but still conscious.

"I know she tried to kill me and all but... I don't think even she deserved that." Jarvan looked at the pitiful state that LeBlanc was rendered in, as they stood unknowing of another presence in their midst.

A little birdie that would definitely tell Swain about this.

"That's..." Talon Du Coteau would mutter to himself in the shadows, he shadowed the operation, by the look on his face, it was very apparent that he did not expect any of what occurred, "Katarina... your Garen's changed... and I don't know if it's for the better."

\-----

Morning in Noxus was vastly different from the city of Demacia, wherein the flourishing bright city had fresh air and vast sunlight, Noxus had flames, stone, along with the smell of burning coal being used to forge weapons.

For most people, it would've been a rude awakening, but to Katarina Du Coteau, it was home.

The raging Noxian morning would be very apparent, as Katarina sat on the foot of her bed, thinking of what Noxus was to do after their defeat.

Still, the thought of conversing with Garen in his changed state burst its way into her mind, as with him stronger than ever, it was no doubt that the conflict inside him that he'd kept so far away from her was still prevalent, in the battlefield, his eyes gave way to the sight of a shattered belief.

Her heart would thump wildly at the thought of his beliefs being shaken up, the possibility of her convincing him to come with her to Noxus.

This was her window of opportunity to claim what they yearned... so why did she feel as though she didn't want to act upon it?

She hated their barriers, the fact that they were fated to waltz together, not in a casual ground, but in the battlefield, in a dance of death where both victory or defeat would mean pain.

But what she didn't hate was his devotion, his tenacity and the damn passion he had for his nation. It fueled his strength and drove him to do great things.

That was the Garen she loved. It was also the Garen she hated.

But... he was her Garen.

Was he?

Was he still her Garen? After he'd broken himself and his own character?

He sacrificed his own sanity and frame of mind to win for his nation, without considering her presence there, without giving a single glance at her in the battlefield. Hell, she had to come forward to talk to him, and it frustrated her.

She believed she still loved him, the question was, does his love remain?

\-----

Sometimes Katarina wondered if her idiotic adopted brother was actually Demacian, blue robes, quippy dialogue, and a tangent for showing off.

Those traits were made apparent as the male vaulted into House Du Coteau, all the while Katarina and Cassiopeia were having a talk as to what would be the next prospect for Noxus.

Katarina, weirdly enough, seemed a little too insistent on an armistice with Demacia, which Cassiopeia had some suspicions with.

It was logical, yes, but coming after a loss to Demacia, and its might being revealed to be stronger than ever seemed a little peculiar.

Still, the sisters would find themselves on guard for a split second, before casually returning to their domestic, casual attitudes.

Talon though, was looked a little shaken up. While he seemed unharmed, there was an aura of panic in his eyes, as he panted softly, tired from the trip back to Noxus, "So... a little bit of news to both of you... about Cass' matron... and your not-so-little boy toy."

"What about LeBlanc?"

"What about Garen?"

Even if Talon didn't have sight, which he had in spades, he'd be able to guess whomst asked either of the questions, he'd gesture for both of them to not panic before he'd take a deep breath, "Garen caught LeBlanc."

"Impossible." The sisters said in unison.

"I saw it! He had magical chains coming out of his damn arms... and I don't think you want to get kinky with him anytime soon because those chains and his chokehold... those things look like they hurt... " The blade's shadow sighed softly, as he tried to make sense of the Might of Demacia's sudden new groove, "LeBlanc screamed... and I mean... screamed... she was left in a state of disarray after... breathing... but it was like pain placed her mind in a cage or something."

Cassiopeia would blink rapidly at the information, as she slithered around their home's lounge, taking in the information.

Katarina would be floored, completely nonplus at the revelation, not even a single glare from Talon's taunt, and not a single huff of pride.

The youngest Du Coteau sister would cease her slithering, as she'd glance over at Katarina, then back at Talon, in denial of the information. The Black Rose's matron, caught by a damn bumbling Demacian?

"Have you told the general?" Katarina asked, going straight into business, which was possibly her way of deflecting her emotions, that, or she wanted to handle the situation.

Both were a possibility in Talon's mind, after all, it was Garen, and it was about Noxus. So, he'd promptly shake his head, "Haven't told General Swain yet... after all... my allegiance to Du Coteau comes first."

"I hate cutting our conversations short, Cass. But duty calls." Katarina nodded to her sister, whomst was still in deep thought, "Report to the general. I'm confident he'll let me handle the rest."

"I don't think you want him to catch you busting LeBlanc out." Talon furrowed his brows, "Even for you... it doesn't seem like good roleplay."

"Talon." Katarina deadpanned.

"Alright, alright." Talon nodded, huffing softly as he gestured to the door, "We go to Swain."

\-----

"HE WHAT?!" Swain would ask in outrage, "He chained up LeBlanc... and you did nothing?!"

"In my defense, her screams would've had me go against Garen, Jarvan and... like ten royal guards. Their rangers, and possibly Fiora Laurent." Talon defended himself, as he crossed his arms.

Swain would grunt in frustration, tapping at his forehead as he'd think deeply for a moment.

The darkness that he saw was coming, and coming near, and it seemed the more it came closer, Noxus steeped closer into damnation.

"Katarina... I need you to use your... history with the Crownguard boy." Swain ordered the red-haired assassin, as he shook his head, "If the chance comes where you can kill him... I don't care about the tale of star crossed lovers... for the sake of Noxus... kill him."

Katarina held a stern gaze, unreadable, but most definitely devoted. "Understood, general." The Sinister Blade nodded, watching as Swain held his hand up to adjourn their meeting, as the completely silent Darius would turn to leave, along with Talon.

"The darkness... it draws closer, Katarina." Swain muttered, clutching his forehead in thought, as he paced around the room.

"What if it's a sign, general?" Katarina furrowed her brows, "What if it's saying we need help to face it?"

"You suggest Noxus to concede?" Swain asked in outrage, "Or perhaps both of you and the Crownguard boy's absences from one another melded your personalities into each other?"

"I'm saying... if we can't face this alone. Demacia's always just enough to help." Katarina interjected, "Not everything's bad about Garen, general. There's a reason Darius respects him." The female added, before promptly leaving the Noxian general to plot once again.

Swain would be left to his own devices as he'd rest his hands on a table, balling his hands into fists as frustration dawned upon him.

He'd remember the impending doom of the darkness, and shake his head. He'd be forced swallow his pride, just as everyone else had.

"For the good of Noxus..."

\-----

The soft clanging and fidgeting of knives, cloth and even more knives would reverberate around the Du Coteau lounge, as Katarina prepared for the trip to Demacia, she'd look down at the map that Talon had given to her as she'd look at the kingdom's borders' blind spots, while she wanted to have a clean entrance and escape, it was never a sure thing.

Especially with the change that Demacia was experiencing... she'd possibly have to fight her way through the border and escape into the city. So, she'd need to have a clear cut know-how of the city's layout, which Talon had thankfully covered for her.

She'd huff softly, stuffing a yellow dominant outfit in her bag of tricks, along with a blue coat to be more inconspicuous when nearing the country.

Katarina's heart would thump wildly once again at the thought of encountering Garen.

Would she meet the understanding, yet tenacious Demacian? The terrifying new Might of Demacia?

Or would she finally see her Garen?

The Sinister Blade would huff for a moment, closing her eyes as she brushed the thought out of her head. She'd kill him, for Noxus.

Who was she kidding? Just thinking about hurting the man made her want to puke, after all the suffering she'd heard him go through, hurting him would kill her inside.

All she wanted to do was comfort him, and see the gentle, honorable, and passionate Garen Crownguard that she loved once more.

Katarina would grunt in frustration as she slung the bag on her shoulders, burying the thoughts of Garen out of her mind as she'd think about her mission.

The tall task of breaking LeBlanc out of Demacia's borders.


	3. Resolve to unite through catalysm.

Light.

It was something that filled Demacia's great city. It symbolized the Aspect of Justice looking down upon them, watching, and justly judging their fates from up in the stars.

Still, even with it, came the peculiarity of the Temple of the Lightbringers, it carvings of Kayle all about, but... it seemed to be the least luminous place in all of Demacia.

The light of a few candles was all that managed to give Garen at least a semblance of sight. Still, he didn't seem at all irritated by it, he respected the darkness of the temple. It brought an aura of sacredness to the premises that he was sure wasn't normal.

Lux on the other hand, did not like how dark it was one bit. She'd prance around the isolated temple, devoid of people, devoid of the light that they'd brought to the great city.

"So... what exactly are we doing here?" The young woman asked her brother, "It's all dark and stuff... have you gone edgy on me, Garen?"

"Relax... I just had a dream yesterday, before I caught Noxus' Deceiver...." Garen nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself as he grabbed a candle from Lux's bag, "Darkness can never be without light... and vice versa."

"A shadow thrives beside the light?" Lux furrowed her brows, watching as Garen filled the candelabrums all around the temple.

"We worship the Judicator, without question... but there was another protector, another lightbringer." Garen nodded to his sister, as the newly lit candles illuminated the temple further, though still a little dark, the siblings could clearly see most of the innerworkings of the temple.

Slowly, the light unraveled the mural of the temple, as the light coming from the sun outside shone on the figure of the ashen haired, righteous judicator.

But, in the shadows, below the more eye catching upper part of the mural, was another woman, her hair jet black with an outline of purple magic, black tear marks running atop her cheeks. Looking down from the shadows.

"It's... the veiled lady?" Lux narrowed her eyes as she shone her staff on the not-so-very eye catching lower area of the mural.

"It's who I saw in the dream." Garen muttered, feeling the wall with his palm as he tightened his fingers, slowly, an outline of purple emanated from the mural, "There's always two plates in a scale... to know true justice... you have to measure with both, the ends and the means."

The sudden show of Garen's magical prowess would make Lux blink for a moment, she had heard of him using it in combat, and him using it to catch LeBlanc but... seeing her brother use magic in person felt like an achievement, a relief.

She saw no more overly devoted Dauntless Vanguard that hated magic, but a compassionate, understanding and resolute man that respected all that he encountered and would do anything for his nation. A nation that was slowly changing to accept her and her kind.

She'd finally gotten her brother back.

"Those who wear armor fear death... Garen." Came a voice from the shadows. The Crownguard siblings would look over, as the silhouette drew closer.

Garen balled up his fist, in it, a sword formed from the light inside him, to which the veiled new arrival would seem to take interest in.

"I favoured Sylas over you... seeing as you've become dull, Garen." The figure drew into clear eyesight, veiled, pale, and adorned with purple, it revealed the protector hiding from the shadows.

"I found his suffering and his desire to expose the truth endearing... but yours..." The veiled lady muttered, watching as Garen made sure to keep Lux behind him, "I never expected someone like you to defy your hatred."

"I never hated magic. I hated the pain it brought to this nation. I scorned it... because that would mean giving the pain that I so hated to enemies I respect." Garen justified himself, furrowing his brows as Morgana took off her veil.

"Yet you embrace it now... why?"

"Everything has a means to an end... we caused as much pain to magic as it did to us... it's something to be respected, not oppressed..." Garen muttered, before looking back at Lux, "It's a gift..."

"Go on." Morgana nodded.

"Sylas only wanted to free the mages from their suffering... because if we were to shackle and oppress the magic that we ourselves contained, we'd be no better than the magic that tried to destroy us." Garen did as told, though still wary of Lux.

"Trying to understand your enemy... and seeking to be compassionate to them... Garen Crownguard..." Morgana mused, as she'd look at Lux, then back at the male, "It seems you're not as dull as I thought..."

"Judge your enemies with Kayle's righteousness-"

"Along your understanding." Garen finished for Morgana, as she'd raise a brow. A small chuckle came from the half-celestial, before seemingly disappearing in the shadows.

The Crownguard siblings would share a relieved sigh, as Garen would check on Lux once more.

"I should really take you to the circle of the Illuminators sometime." The young mage muttered, to which Garen chuckled softly.

"I'd rather stay with the Vanguard for now." Garen nodded, "But if you need help, just call."

"That's a pretty big 'if'." Lux shrugged as she went to leave the temple, her brother following closely.

"You know what I mean." Garen chuckled softly, "Well, at least I know I'm not the only one not sleeping in the house."

"At least you can sleep, do you know how much books I have to read?" Lux complained, to which Garen simply laughed at.

"No, there's a reason why I chose to become a soldier and not a marshal."

\-----

Garen and Lux continued their sibling banter, as Lux became more and more irritated as to how exactly her brother's magic worked, to which Garen gave vague explanations.

The man didn't know himself, it came to him so sudden, and it was like he had this instinct to just... use them.

The insinct to become whatever Demacia deemed him to be.

If he was their might, then, with them accepting magic, he should yearn to accept it as well.

But, as the siblings came to finally get back to the city, they'd find a certain azurite eagle up in the trees, they'd recognize its armor anywhere.

"Valor?" Garen mused as he walked up to the tree the eagle rested on, "Where's Quinn?"

"Right here, Crownguards." Quinn revealed herself from atop the tree, landing gracefully on her way down as she'd look at the pair of siblings, "Glad to see you two finally talking again. I'd reckon the whole civil war thing was stressful for both of you."

"I'm just happy it turned out for the better." Garen muttered, taking a small glance at Lux before looking back at the ranger before him.

"Still, what are you two doing here? I thought you guys'd be in the city, y'know... doing Crownguard things." Quinn narrowed her eyes, sticking her arm out for a moment as Valor swiftly flew itself to rest on it.

"Making up for lost time." Lux simply answered, to which Quinn gave a small nod before looking at Valor.

"Still, my sources tell me that your sister isn't the only one who's trying to make up for.. seperation." Quinn muttered, looking about for any onlookers, "Noxian assassins are slick, but even they can't escape Valor's sight... isn't that right, buddy?" She'd beckon to her partner, whomst cawed happily.

"... What do you mean?" Garen narrowed his eyes at the ranger.

"After your capture of LeBlanc, you don't think Noxus wants to get one of its most knowledgeable champions back as soon as possible?" Quinn deadpanned at Garen, before shaking her head for a moment, "Valor caught wind of Katarina Du Coteau entering the Demacian borders. We're on the lookout, but she's tricky to find."

"What?" Garen furrowed his brows, he knew that LeBlanc was valuable to Noxus, but what he didn't understand was why they'd send Katarina to break her out. Surely Noxus had less obvious people to send, like their Blade's Shadow.

"I'm just saying, everyone knows your history with Du Coteau... but... if you see her... be sure to use those chains for something other than foreplay." Quinn nodded, "Anyway, I'll see you when I'm needed again."

The siblings would watch as Quinn left the premises, Garen was left with a far away look in his eye, his mind overwhelmed by the sheer amount of sudden situations that arose.

"We may be able to catch her if we go straight to LeBlanc's cell and guard it." Lux broke the silence between them as Garen shook her head.

"She's going to cause a diversion that calls for us to absolutely leave our guarding position, or more so, she may take you hostage to get LeBlanc out." Garen simply explained, balling up his fists over and over, as glimmers of light appeared before his palms.

"Then... what do we do?" Lux furrowed her brows to which her brother sighed softly.

"We're going to have to catch her on the act." Garen nodded, as he straightened up Lux's wand position, "Stick by me, I don't want to choose between her and you."

"Don't worry about me, Garen." Lux insisted.

"I have to, Lux... I just got you back. I can't let you down again."

"You never lost me, Garen... we just... kind of disappeared from each other for a moment."

\-----

Demacia was booming, and not in a bad way, as the repairs from the civil war were going quite well.

Garen cherished the sight of the people helping each other, trusting in one another and believing in their resolve that the great city would reach higher glory.

Lux, on the other hand, was on lookout as she'd inconspicuously look at each passerby she'd find peculiarity with, seeking just a strand of red hair, anything, something.

Garen looked at Lux's dedication and smiled for a moment, it was their first time doing something for Demacia together in quite a while, and even with the threat it posed, the man couldn't help but feel joy upon it.

Still, something caught Garen's eye, as a seemingly normal passerby took a decently long pause to gander at... their general direction.

He saw it in his peripheral, and as the passerby turned away to leave to an alley, he'd spot a pair of bluish-green eyes.

But the real ringer, was the scar on their right eye, which Garen could recognize just about anywhere, whether or not she changed the color of her hair or placed on glasses to cover her eyes, the scar still remains.

Slowly, Garen would walk over, as Lux, a little confused, followed after him.

Garen would see nothing but his vision tunneling to that one cloaked figure, that seemed to walk faster the more he got closer.

The Might of Demacia would glance to Lux for a moment before looking back, where he'd see... nothing.

A void where the cloaked figure was.

His eyes would widen in realization of his mistake before looking at his sister, her mouth covered and a knife to her throat.

Red locks and eye scars, ferocity and cunning.

Katarina had Garen right where she wanted him.

\-----

In all honesty, Katarina Du Coteau did not want any of this to happen, but Garen just had to all in and remember every single detail about her. But then again, there was a chance she was also guilty of remembering every single detail of his pronounced face, his working muscles and his...

She'd stop herself, trying to keep her mind together.

The lucky thing was that he wasn't hiding at all, and nor was his sister. And with it, came her opportunity to strike with a plan.

"All in... you always go all in... No plan... just straight dumb resolve..." Katarina muttered, as Lux tried to free herself, making Katarina press the knife just a tiny bit harder to threaten her.

"Katarina!" Garen would bellow, gritting his teeth as his hand summoned the celestial sword just a tad bit too late.

"We can do this two ways, you show me to LeBlanc's cell, we leave and I let her go... or, you could say goodbye to your beloved sister." Katarina threatened, as Garen's tenacious gaze would slowly be hindered with desperation.

The little drop on his expression made the Noxian lighten her press on Lux for a moment, as she'd look at the pained expression of Garen, his conflict, the tenacity slowly being replaced with impending sorrow.

It made her want to let go and just... hug him.

Why was she doing this? Why was she going out of her way to hurt their bond again?

Why was she hurting him again?

\-----

Again, damn it. Just when he'd thought he was out of his cycle of failing, it all comes spinning back to Lux.

He'd failed to protect Lux again, he'd failed to get Katarina, he'd failed.

He'd pit in sorrow from Katarina's conditions, as his hands fell to their sides. Unknowing that Katarina was about to let go of Lux and depart.

He'd look at the floor and despair, before the ground shook.

It shook, and shook as a beam of dark teal shot up from somewhere in Demacia.

The three would look up at the beam, as a dark mist bloomed from it and bloomed.

Garen would look back at Lux and Katarina, only to find an unharmed Lux, as Katarina had snuck out upon the diversion.

Quickly, the siblings would rush out of the alley and run to the source of the beam, as they'd find a large cloud of mist slowly approaching Demacia and its walls.

"Get to the Illuminators!" Garen told Lux, as they'd split, with Lux going to the Circle's meeting grounds and the man rushing to aid those near the gates of Demacia.

The male would weave through the stray mist that dared to grab him, as he'd reach his hand out and ball his fists.

A light shone upon it before it formed a celestial sword, but... instead of it being pure light, it burned with celestial fire, along with the blade emitting a blue hue, that gradiated into purple the more he looked inside

The fire didn't burn him, instead it filled him with resolve, he gripped the spellblade with honor as the fire from the sword burned through the mist, cutting through the stray strands that tried to catch him. 

Garen would look at the blade for a moment before looking up at the beings from the mist, he'd duck for a moment as he'd narrowly dodge a mist creature that was sent flying back.

In the front lines was a yordle that was absolutely smashing the creatures that dared come out of the mist, a tenacious look on her face as she wielded the legendary Hammer of Orlon with grace, will, and force.

The hero of Demacia, the keeper of the hammer had come out of hiding to protect them as she dashed forward, her resolve unwavering as she smashed through the waves of the mist's formidable creatures.

But, as she'd slowly be overwhelmed, one of Demacia's finest hunters came out of hiding, as she'd shed the layer of invisibility and come to the yordle hero's aid.

Garen would not be caught watching, as he'd call for the gates to be opened, as he saw the opening, he'd jump in without fear, as both of the defenders looked at him, they'd split as he ran forward and sent forth a leaping slash to a rather large mist creature.

It cleaved through the teal based being and sent a wave of celestial fire barreling into the mist.

The Might of Demacia huffed in effort, as Poppy and Vayne nodded to one another and stood by Garen. The night hunter would snipe those that came forward, Poppy would bash whomst stood too close and Garen would deal Demacian Justice to those who dared.

"DEMACIA!" Garen sent forth his battle cry, as the roar of the lion before his back came, adorned with a blue mane that slowly gradiated into purple, and purple armor plates that contrasted with its yellow glow.

The three would protect Demacia's gates from the mist and its horrors, as the Ruination affected Valoran as a whole.

\-----

A trail of blood followed Katarina wherever she went. Slowly, a barrage of slashes and splatters emanated near LeBlanc's cell, it grew nearer and nearer, as finally, she would reach the Deceiver's cell.

LeBlanc would look up at the Sinister Blade, huffing softly as she stood up.

Katarina swiftly broke the cell's lock with precise hits, though having to blunt one of her knives in the process. The female opened the cell door, as the cataclysm from outside could be faintly heard. 

LeBlanc looked a little bit hesitant to come out, as she'd take a glance around them.

"What the hell are you waiting for? This is our chance to get out." Katarina furrowed her brows, as anxiety slowly crept up on them.

"I'm not getting out of here with that monster running rampant." LeBlanc muttered, to which Katarina narrowed her eyes at.

"What the hell do you mean? Nevermind... we're getting out of here, they're distracted." Katarina found herself confused and nervous, as the Deceiver hesitantly walked out of her cell.

"You know who I'm talking about... he dared put his hands on me and... and..." LeBlanc would grunt in frustration as she recalled her being caught. The shock, the agitation.

The pain.

"Look, even I didn't know what he could do... but he's not a monster, he was just doing his job." Katarina reasoned, sneaking her way out of the mageseekers' complex as LeBlanc followed suit.

"You're clearly blinded by your own emotions... you don't see the monster underneath... he's going to lead Noxus to ruin." LeBlanc stated, to which the Sinister Blade huffed in frustration.

"He's just trying to find peace. We forced Demacia's hand, we keep biding time and gathering strength while all they want is an armistice... they've been trying but we keep forcing their hand, LeBlanc." Katarina reasoned, to which LeBlanc narrowed her eyes.

"Good gods... you're not blinded by emotions... you're lovestruck." The Deceiver muttered.

Katarina blinked at her 'insult' before shaking her head as they ran along the terrified Demacians, whomst ran for cover and shelter from the mist, "Keep running, they're to distracted to pay any mind, we'll keep safe as far away from this... cataclysm and leave when it's over."

LeBlanc stared at the sight of the Ruination, the pale skin woman marveled at the sheer scale of it, before seeing a glowing light from the gates. The Hammer of Orlon, and the familiar hue of Garen Crownguard's newfound power.

"Is this what Swain envisioned?" LeBlanc mused, looking at Katarina.

"It seems like it... who knows where else it could be spreading." Katarina nodded, as they'd take cover in the alleys, where it was dark and secluded, yet far enough that they were safe.

\-----

The mist surely died down, the beam of light dissipated into the sky and disappeared as did the creatures that haunted the damned fog.

Garen was left panting softly from the drawn out battle, as he'd finally let go of the spellblade, dissipating the light back into his hand.

"That's a neat weapon you got there." Poppy muttered, slinging the large hammer on her shoulders, "Garen Crownguard, am I correct?"

Garen looked at the yordle before him and bowed in respect, "Likewise... Keeper of The Hammer..."

"Eh... bit too formal for me... just... just call me Poppy." The yordle smiled for a moment, tired from the battle as she'd glance at Vayne.

"Vayne, you have any idea of what we just fought?" Garen asked the hunter, as Lux and the Illuminators walked up from the supporting back lines.

"Gotta tell you, captain... I have no idea..." Vayne sighed softly, those were creatures that she'd never seen before, and the mist wasn't something that was normal in Valoran, still it was apparent that it came from one place.

"Something tells me that this may be from the Shadow Isles..." Garen muttered, to which Poppy tilted her head at.

"Shadow Isles? That creepy place near Bilgewater? The place that caused the Harrowing stuff?" Poppy asked, to which Garen nodded.

"Lucian was sent to investigate the Harrowing's roots... and he hasn't returned yet. We're awaiting for further news... but we have need to send a convoy to confirm his passing." Garen explained, "I hope we're wrong... but it seems more and more daunting the more time passes."

"I trust in Lucian... the Sentinels of Light don't fear the dark." Vayne assured the young commander, as Poppy slowly walked forward.

"Y'know... maybe we can find out where the beam came from if we try and get closer to the source... since it's gone." Poppy nodded to the others, as they'd shrug and follow the bold yordle to investigate.

\-----

As they sent out to investigate the sudden flare of the ruination, they'd find its epicenter, glowing teal from the cracks, active but weak.

It was a crest of the Sentinels of Light, a tomb, perhaps, that seemed to be connected to the Shadow Isles.

It was peculiar how such a small thing could cause such havoc, but then again, if it came from the Shadow Isles, it was definitely something not to be reckoned with.

Demacia would reel from the sudden attack as a meeting among the higher ups was called, to finally rid themselves of the suffering from the isles.

And unbeknownst to them, so did every other region in Valoran.

\-----

Noxus was suffering.

Swain saw it coming from miles away, the darkness, the corruption.

The ruin.

It was what he feared, and the worst part was that it was only the first of the waves. He knew there was more to come, and it seemed Noxus was too weak to stop it.

The Immortal Bastion found itself shook to its core as more than half of the men stood, battered, weak, defenseless.

Darius especially, as he'd been corrupted by the mist, almost taking Samira out with him upon the cataclysm, though luckily, The Desert Rose was formidable, and was more than able to knock him back to life after a small scuffle.

Still, they stood in silent despair at the Ruination of their nation. It had never been weaker than it was, no Sion, no LeBlanc, after a loss.

Noxus looked like a shell.

Swain paced around, as he'd think in his conflicted mind, this wasn't something Noxus could deal with, and neither was it something Demacia, Ionia, nor Piltover, Shurima or Bilgewater could.

From the cataclysm of the event, along with the beams spotted from very far out, it seemed it was a continental threat. A warning to the entire of Valoran.

He'd sigh softly as a small chuckle could be heard behind him, the patron of the Crimson Circle looked at the suffering, the weakness of Noxus.

"So he's lost Isolde again, eh?" Vladimir mused, as Swain turned to look at the hemomancer.

"You knew of the impending darkness?" Swain narrowed his eyes, as he'd plot, and plot, and think, and plan in his head. For the good of Noxus, to just keep the damn nation alive.

"Oh, I didn't just know if it... I'm related to it, General." Vladimir simply stated, as he looked at his claws, making sure they were as sharp as possible... for the aesthetic, of course.

"How so?" Swain asked, to which Vladimir chuckled once more.

"The cause of the Ruination is my nephew, Swain... you've heard of the tales of the Shadow Isles... their mist... the death... the lost souls..." Vladimir spoke, matching Swain's pacing.

"The Ruined King?" Swain guessed, to which Vladimir gave an amused chuckle.

"Viego." Vladimir nodded, "I came here to escape Mordekaiser and his curse... but the mist grows stronger as the days go by."

"What are you saying?" The general furrowed his brows.

"I'm saying that we value strength... but there is strength in numbers, General." Vladimir advised, as he'd hear the sound of steps, two heartbeats coming closer, "I may lack patience. But in all my years, I've grown decently wise."

"And if there's one thing I've learned from living this long... you have to swallow your pride to live." Vladimir gave Swain on last tidbit of knowledge, as he'd saunter out of sight, but still very much in the mind of the general.

And as the hemomancer left, two more would come, as a worn out LeBlanc and a tired Katarina would enter the meeting fray to report on what had happened.

"Demacia was attacked by the Ruination." LeBlanc stated.

"But Garen along with a volley of their champions held them back from doing any further damage to their walls." Katarina continued, to which Swain clutched his head.

"Ionia?" Swain asked, urging them to continue.

"Attacked also." Katarina nodded.

"And going by the beams... I'd guess Shurima, along with Piltover was attacked... and don't even get me started about Bilgewater." Swain'd muse to himself as he paced around the meeting quarters, slowly, came a wounded Darius, a worn Samira and Talon, whomst was fresh after taking cover.

"We do this for the good of Noxus." Swain muttered, as everyone awaited for his orders.

Katarina narrowed her eyes at Swain's small glance at her, watching as he huffed and ultimately was led to swallowing his pride.

The order she'd waited years to come.

The order that would bring her back to Garen.

"... Call an armistice with all the regions."

\-----

The Ruination had its effects in all of Valoran, causing fear and panic to all that saw the catalysmic event.

They'd had the Harrowing before, but never something in this scale... never something with this much fury.

So, champions from all around the continent gathered in the magical, mystic lands of Ionia to converge in its capital and reckon with the Shadow Isles' black mist.

Even the extremely split and infighting riddled Ionia gathered itself together upon seeing the dangers of the Ruination, as they knew, given time, it would continue to grow and corrupt their lands even more.

Freljordians came to the capital, as their tribes' leaders met and for once didn't decide to try and kill each other.

Upon seeing the convergence of the mighty, the honorable, the multitudes of champions that Valoran had, Garen couldn't help but feel a warmth brewing within him, after the catalysm... after the tremors of the Ruination.

Was peace finally within reach?

Garen thought to himself, as he, Jarvan, Shyvana and Xin Zhao walked the Ionian streets.

"So... what happens when this is all over?" Garen mused, to which the prince raised a brow.

"A handful of champions become saviors of Valoran... or we're to reckon with the mist for years to come." Jarvan simply answered, as he'd look at the prosperous fauna of the mystic city, "It's not like the beauty of Demacia... but... it's mesmerizing in its own right."

"This place gives me the creeps." Mummered Shyvana, to which the prince sighed softly and gently pat the purple skinned woman's back.

Garen was about to say something, before a group of Bilgewater representatives caught his eye, as the two groups converged, the Might of Demacia would find himself smiling at a respected comrade that had been gone for quite some time.

"Lucian, thank god you're still alive." Xin would be first to speak, earning a small chuckle from the Sentinel of Light.

"Still kicking, though I had some help with getting out alive." Lucian nodded to the Demacians, as he'd gesture over to his beloved wife, "Meet Senna."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm joyous that Lucian can be happy once more." Jarvan nodded with respect as they continued to walk and would see a large cluster of familiar Ionian faces, some respected, some more in the lines of feared.

The group would form in three rings, the innermost ring saved for those in the highest command, or in the highest authority of their nation, with Jarvan taking Demacia's spot, Irelia and Karma sharing Ionia's command.

Miss Fortune taking the reigns for Bilgewater

Ashe and Sejuani as Freljord's voices.

Piltover and Zaun having Caitlyn and Jayce as its representatives and Noxus...

Noxus was nowhere to be found.

Or so they thought, as after a moment of waiting, would come a cluster of champions, adorned in black and red, with the exception of the Blade's Edge, whomst boasted a blue cloak.

Swain sat at his designated seat, as the Noxians would be met with heated glares and suspicious looks.

Still, even with the conflict, Katarina Du Coteau's vision tunneled down to just one man.

In the middle circle, he stood, resolute, with a respectful gaze at Swain.

"Let me be the first to say that... we have not been on the same page for quite some time." Swain muttered, starting off the discussion as per his usual wise standards, "But the Ruination poses a threat strong enough to need all of our might combined."

"Don't think we forget that easily, Jericho Swain. We are willing to have peace, even if some want vengeance." Irelia stated in behalf of Ionia, "Still, this threat poses danger to the whole of Valoran, so even with our history... all help is accepted."

"Even so, if the Ruination comes from magic and a damned city, can't Demacia just send it's colossus there to wreak havoc?" Jayce interfered with the banter, as he'd give a small shrug.

"And leave our walls unguarded and vulnerable while you sit pretty and pretend that you did all the planning?" Jarvan scoffed at the idea.

"You act as if you don't have another one-man army." Miss Sarah Fortune narrowed her eyes at the prince, clearly talking about the Might of Demacia.

"We're not carrying the load while you sit idly by, this is a shared effort and I expect you all to help because this is paramount to our peace." The prince replied to the snide comment, "I suggest an expedition."

"The prince is right... we must not leave our burden to one singular effort... we must all carry the weight. Such is balance." Came a voice from the middle circle, Shen, the leader of the Kinkou sharing his wise words.

"If so, then I suppose an expedition it is." Ashe agreed to the others, as Sejuani nodded along.

"If so... then... we must each choose a champion to journey to the Shadow Isles and face the black mist." Karma slided into the discussion.

"We need those powerful enough to take the mist on." Jarvan nodded.

"Those swift enough to evade it." Irelia added.

"Strong enough to stand against it." Ashe piled on.

"Willed enough to resist it." Miss Forune mused.

"Smart enough to predict it." Caitlyn muttered along.

"And cunning enough to turn it on itself." Swain joined in the chorus of virtues, 

Silence would come after, as everyone looked at each other, deep in thought as to what was to come next.

More silence came, as the discussion bided its time.

Six faithful souls to take on the Ruined King.

"Mist... is heavier than the wind." Came a voice from Ionia's side, as their redeemed swordsman, Yasuo came forward.

"My shield cannot be penetrated by the mist." An accented voice boomed from the Freljordians, as their legend, their protector with a heart of gold, Braum, sent himself forth.

"You have your tricks, but my devotion is not to be reckoned with, not even by the Ruination." Illaoi presented herself forward, as the Kraken Priestess proudly championed Bilgewater with honor.

"I... can probably figure something out." Came a meek, yet cocky voice from Piltover's side, boasting goggles and a thrill for adventure, Ezreal came forward.

The pressure was on as the champions piled, the Noxians conversed with themselves, before a voice from the back proudly stated;

"I'll be gone before the mist realizes it's hurt itself." 

Katarina Du Coteau bravely sent herself into the limelight, to which Swain would sigh softly.

5 down, one more to go.

All eyes were set on Demacia, as Jarvan smirked and sat back.

"The mist shall burn in my resolve, and face judgement." Garen Crownguard spoke with conviction, "We surge forward... for all of Valoran."

Lucian looked at the faithful six, before looking back at Senna, as she'd give a nod of encouragement.

"Let's send the Ruined King to Kindred once and for all." The Sentinel nodded, as the champions cheered for their brave representatives.

But, as the circles would be empowered, Katarina would catch Garen's eyes.

His gaze focused solely on her in a blend of relief, worry, ardor and...

Love.

\-----

The Ionian night was beautiful, the luminous trees, the mystic landscape and the direct view of the moon made for a scenic sight.

The Sinister Blade marveled at it before her gaze would drop to the floor.

As slow as the night, Garen sauntered to Katarina's side. They gazed up at the Ionian view for just a moment, as their hands drew closer to each other on the railing.

The red-haired Noxian turned her hand around, as the Demacian held it, firm, resolute, but supple, protective. Desperate.

They'd finally gaze at each other, their eyes longing and their smiles tender.

"So... which god did you strike a deal with to make this come true?" Katarina joked, pointing out their very, very long list of misfortunes.

"I think they've just decided that we've had enough." Garen muttered, "I just want to cherish this... to cherish you."

"We've got all night." Katarina sighed softly, "And after this expedition... maybe..."

"We merge our houses together?" Garen finished for her, as she'd give him a yearning look.

"But where will we live?" The Sinister Blade desperately asked.

"If peace continues in Valoran... I'm willing to live half a year in Noxus, if you're willing to live the other half in Demacia." The male suggested, to which the Noxian smiled at.

"That doesn't sound too bad... but I don't want to see you getting into duels." Katarina narrowed her eyes as Garen simply chuckled.

"I won't." 

"Promise you'll stay with me?"

"Only if you promise all the same."

The two shared a sigh, as they closed in on each other, eyes yearning, desires unfurling.

"I love you, Katarina." Garen wholeheartedly spoke, as the look in his eyes said all that she wanted him to say.

He was stronger, he was more resolute... but... he was still her Garen.

And she, she was always his to begin with.

"... I love you, Garen." Katarina reciprocated.

They'd close in one final time, before a tender, loving and intimate kiss turned into a night of desire and pleasure.

Their love met in war, and it blossomed in peace. And they cherished each other all through the night.


	4. Resolve to find peace in conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block has been a complete bitch, but I finally managed to get a chapter done.
> 
> I'm sorry for the long, long wait.

Fear.

It spread, as the metallic clang of two chains meeting in a heated clash reverberated around the premises, purple and teal contrasting the power struggle between the chains of the Shadow Isles' Warden and the chains of Morgana.

Katarina barely had time to blink, as the Shadow Isles' Warden pulled his lantern back, his searing gaze turning its attention to the man who had denied him another soul.

His silhouette would grow larger as he'd come forward through the thick mist, it revealed a monstrosity in teal.

The Chain Warden had his sights set on Garen Crownguard.

Still, he was wary of the five other champions that stood with the male. It seemed they were sent to snuff the mist out for good.

"Curious." Thresh muttered, as a multitude of mist creatures arrived to fight by his side.

Garen would find himself sighing softly, a whole 10 minutes after they'd disembarked from the ship, and they were getting into a full scale battle against the mist.

It seemed they weren't the only ones who wished to catch the other off guard.

Still, something was off. They weren't moving, they were waiting for something.

And, as they realized it and had an impasse to themselves, a horse rode into their circle.

That was what they thought, before they realized it was the Shadow of War coming to cleave one of their own out of the equation.

The horseman rode with malicious intent as he'd beeline to Ezreal, striding through Yasuo's wind wall before crashing and burning in the strength of Braum's shield.

The distraction was enough for Thresh to catch Garen off guard.

A throw of a lantern, the rattling of chains.

Thresh handled the man's fear of losing Katarina briliantly, as he'd feint snatching the redhead, before chaining the man and pulling him out of the equation.

He'd be swept off by Hecarim, as the direct hit to the head from Thresh's lantern had him disoriented.

Katarina would watch Garen plummet into the depths of the mist, as she was pulled away from chasing him by Illaoi.

The Kraken Priestess brought everyone behind the Freljordian whomst shielded them from danger, as they'd despair at the thought of their strongest champion being picked out with ease.

Katarina was visibly shaken, as she watched the fear of her beloved's eyes. The fear of her being taken away.

Was she Garen's weakness?

\-----

_The cascades of water slowly calmed, though it contrasted with the dread that came as the mist came closer._

_Or more so they closed in on the mist._

_Garen would look at the others in confidence, as his aura oozed and brought everyone the determination to stand against their growing dread._

_Amongst the conversations and the planning, Garen noticed the ever concerned look in Katarina._

_'What if last week was an exchange from the Gods above? What if they gave us that one night for an eternity of suffering?'_

_They'd grown a little distant, they shared glances and had small talk. But the more they talked, the more they dreaded their fates._

_Star-crossed lovers were a tale as old as time, but their endings left quite a lot to be desired._

_They stepped off the ship and held each other's hands as they disembarked last, with Katarina wondering if this was the last time their fingers would touch and Garen thinking of ways to ensure that they'd be together for all eternity._

_Eternity._

It felt like eternity when Garen finally awoke. A pristine glow emanated from the waters which he lay, he'd sluggishly sit up as the grogginess in his head dissipated.

"It's been an eternity since I've laid eyes in one of your kind, human." came a voice from beside him.

Garen turned to look at at the source of the voice, before finding himself crawling back as he'd come face to face with a tree.

A living tree.

"Am I dead?" Garen asked the treant, whomst furrowed his would-be brows.

"You're about as dead as good ol' Yorick over there." The talking tree pointed over to the other person nearby, "Why do you ask?"

Yorick, was a tall man, hooded with... quite a bad posture, but looking at him and the other creatures of the mist, he seemed far from one of them. He carried a stone shovel, as his stoic demeanor loomed over the two.

But he'd been wrong before.

"Because I'm seeing a talking tree." Garen muttered, to which Yorick gave a small spiteful chuckle.

"The old trunk prefers treant. But you can call him Maokai." The gravedigger piped in, as he'd kneel down and inspect a handful of the water.

Garen nodded at Yorick and got his feet under him once more, "Garen, Garen Crownguard." He introduced himself before raising a brow at the waters he rested on, "This water seems... different from the ones I saw earlier."

"That's because it is different." said Yorick, as he'd use a vial to store the purified liquid, "Whatever you are... it seems you're capable of purifying the mist."

Maokai would hear the Sheperd of Souls' statement before taking a drink from the waters that Garen laid on. A single sip, and he'd be reminded of the peace that once was, the life-giving waters that gave the once Blessed Isles its reputation.

The two uncorrupted would glance at each other and look at the man in front of them.

"In any case... what happened to the horseman that pulled me out of my group?" Garen asked.

"We're more than capable of handling one of the Ruined King's legionnaires. You don't have to worry about him. What you need to worry about, is your group." Yorick nodded, as he'd pick his spade up from the ground.

"What were you sent here for anyway?" Maokai wondered.

"Me and my comrades were sent out in an expedition to snuff out the Black Mist. To finally rid it of Valoran." Garen sighed softly as he recalled, clutching at his head for a moment before he'd see the confident looks of the two uncorrupted.

"I hope you've got something better than that armor of yours to snuff out Thresh and the Ruined King's mist creatures." Yorick told Garen, whomst simply smiled and held his hand out to the side.

He'd ball his fists as a light shone upon it before a blade of celestial fire, shining in yellow in the hilt with a blue blade that gradated into purple, formed in his hand, he'd take a deep breath and hold it with both hands, as it slowly materialized.

It burned with celestial fire in the razor sharp edges, that healed or eradicated with the judgement of its holder.

The hilt became a little different, as the chains of Morgana protruded from the pommel, it connected with his hand as the two uncorrupted would look on in awe.

Not to be outdone, Yorick would clutch his shovel, "That may be formidable... but we need numbers."

\-----

"Well look who decided to pay a visit?" The sound of the one and only Shield of Valoran's voice would serve only to annoy Kayle, she'd descended from Targon Prime back to the ever wretched Runeterra, seeking for answers.

Seeking for her.

"Can the formalities, Taric. I need to meet with my sister." The Judicator was all business it seemed, to which Taric frowned upon, but would make no comment as another arrival introduced themselves.

"Meet with me for what, exactly?" Morgana would ask, as she tenderly walked closer to her twin sister.

"Still binding yourself to the ground, sister?" Kayle'd taunt the Fallen Protector.

"Still aimlessly looking for answers?" Morgana bickered back, "Because your beloved nation's turned rogue on you."

"And you had nothing to do with it?" The elder twin asked.

"I had a little influence, but they brought the change on their own. Dawn has already arrived, Kayle. Demacia embraces magic." Morgana smirked, scoffing as Kayle lost her composure and attempted to smite her sister, only to find herself be blocked by Taric.

"Once I'm done with you, Demacia will be rebuilt in my name! But for now, I must find the answer as to why the spellblade's powers have been diminished." Kayle'd snarl, gripping the Starfire Spellblade, its glow weaker than before, "What have you done with it?"

"I've not done a single thing with the blade. Still, you must know... that there are candidates for the Aspect of Justice other than us." Morgana'd shake her head, to which Taric furrowed his brows.

Kayle would take a moment to register Morgana's words, before her eyes widened in bewilderment, "What have you done with my champion?"

"I've done nothing to the boy, Kayle." Morgana shook her head once more, "You tipped the scales, but you've been gone for so long that it now stands even. He's no longer blind to your hatred. As it stands, he draws from both of our powers, both punitive and redemptive."

"I molded Garen to be Demacia's Herald of Justice. And you've soiled him. You've corrupted him with your chains!"

"He saw that magic had suffered in Demacia long enough! He is fair, he is compassionate, he has your best qualities but even he could see that your judgement has no compassion."

"Wait, wait, wait." Taric would interrupt the twins' argument, gazing over at both of the winged protectors, "Garen... as in... Garen Crownguard?"

The two would simply look at the Shield of Valoran in silence, confirming his suspicions.

"I knew it... I knew he was special. From the very start." Taric spoke to himself, "You're telling me he's a candidate to be the Aspect of Justice?"

"Regrettably so." Kayle spoke, as she'd glare at her twin sister.

"Please... his little finger's more just than you'll ever be." Morgana'd taunt, before being protected from another one of Kayle smite attempts.

"Enough with the sibling rivalry." Taric's tone would suddenly become serious upon the subject of another Aspect being crowned, "If you two really think that he's worthy of being the Aspect of Justice's host. It's clear that he has what you two lack."

"And what exactly would that be, Taric?" Kayle raised a brow.

"Well, I believe the Eye of Twilight would call it... balance. I mean seeing from the way that man spins, he's got plenty of it." The Aspect host shrugged.

"Taric."

"I'm kidding... though in all seriousness. That man saved my life and led me here. And because of that, I may be a little biased. But I owe him my life, so I can't just stand here and watch you two argue about my old friend's future." Taric'd jut into the conversation, looking at the twins as he'd shake his head, "As far as I've seen, you two are blinded by hate for each other. But at least both of you can agree that Garen Crownguard is worthy of your righteousness and understanding."

"What are you getting at here?" Morgana raised a brow.

"All I'm saying is, if he's the best of both of you. Then can you take a moment to consider that maybe there's good in both of you? Just a little common sense." The Shield of Valoran would shake his head, "You two together are the two plates of the scale, but you have nothing to hold you up. No foundation."

The male'd shrug as he gestured to both of them, "Garen can be your foundation. You two don't have to get along, you just need to stand by him, your new foundation. He's your middle ground, he's the one the Aspect of Justice answers themselves. It's been staring at you two right in the face. Trust in Garen Crownguard, and then you'll regain your trust in each other."

The pep-talk from the Aspect of the Protector would leave the twins of Mihira and Kilam silent, as they'd look at each other, sigh in unison, knowing what they must do.

"Unshackle your wings, we have a Demacian to get to." Kayle commanded Morgana.

"Impatient, impatient. We walk, Kayle." Morgana shook her head as they'd turn their backs to Taric.

"I've got to say though, the man is a looker... so don't get your undergarments twisted-"

With that, Taric found himself on the receiving end of both the twins' smites, though he blocked them just in time.

"Should've seen that coming." The Shield of Valoran muttered to himself.

\-----

"Look, I know that you two have a heck of a lot of history together, but right now we need to focus, Katarina." Ezreal reminded the Noxian, watching as she'd almost fail to kill a wave of the oncoming mist creatures, stumbling before regaining her bearings.

"I know, I know." Katarina growled, as she'd back off upon clearing the wave, before another wave sent itself crashing into Braum's shield, though, luckily, Illaoi was able to neutralize them with her massive spectral tentacles.

They'd been fending off the waves for a whole hour, and even with Braum's incredible knack for defending, along with his unwavering resiliency, he wasn't Garen. He wasn't limitless in his resolve, he still became tired. Worse, they had no-one that was able to push the mist back, it clouded Yasuo's vision, along with the waves coming in scattered clusters that made his Gathering Storm incredibly inefficient to use.

Ezreal had no clear shot, and Katarina was still reeling from seeing Garen be plucked from her and taken away to god knows where.

They were at the brink of failure, and Thresh used the opportunity to hit them while they were reeling, as he sent a hook forward to make the only source of defense they have obsolete.

Yasuo was unable to cast his windwall in time, as Braum was sent barreling into enemy lines.

As despair set in, they'd watch as Braum was pulled away from Thresh's attempts to flay him.

From behind enemy lines, there was a glow that could be seen forming, blue, purple and bright yellow, as a living... tree would find itself jumping out of the ground and into the expedition's defense, as a cascade of roots barreled towards Thresh and the mist walkers.

The Chain Warden would be outraged upon the sudden intrusion, as he'd watch the next oncoming wave be neutralizer by the roots, along with the ones gathered at the sides be taken out by a rogue force of mist walkers.

The mist walkers from behind the Expedition would find themselves wiped out upon the distraction, as Yasuo dove into danger and proceeded to cut the wave down to size.

Maokai would look upon the expedition, as Garen and Yorick came to view.

Upon seeing Garen, Thresh would try to hook him with his lantern, before a wall of mist walkers came from the ground, blocking his sight and his lantern.

Once the wall was destroyed, Thresh'd find himself facing Garen, with it, he made one last ditch effort to flay the Demacian, only to find it be blocked by the shielding barrier around him.

Maokai would knock Thresh back with a shot he didn't see coming.

With it, Garen pointed his blade to the ground, as a massive spectral sword hovered above the Chain Warden.

"You've might've once been a good man... but you've caused pain to many souls, too many. You've grown to be someone who delights in seeing others suffer and torturing them for your own amusement... for that... I cannot give you redemption." Garen muttered, as Thresh looked about, unable to get the hovering doom off of his tail.

Garen thrusted his blade into the ground, as the blade before Thresh fell, smiting him with the might of Demacia, as the force caused a massive shockwave that sent the mist barreling back.

The celestial judgement's shockwave turned the once harrowing environment around them into a lively, lush and life filled grove, though the mist remained looming, Maokai'd look at the terraformed area, as the once dead trees blossomed with leaves and flowers.

Yorick would watch in astonishment, as the shockwave purified the mist walkers, they'd turn into spirits, joining along the swarm of souls from Thresh's lantern, before dissipating into bright yellow sparks.

The spirits gained their rest and finally found peace in Kindred and her afterlife.

Thresh's soul would be purified, it would leave his body and look upon the damnation that he'd brought the mist, before dissipating into a blue spark.

With the blossoming fauna around them, the expedition would rush to Garen and his newfound comrades, relief and joy setting in as their leader found his way back to the pack.

"Never doubted you for a second." Ezreal smiled, before Garen pulled back his sword and chuckled.

"Sure you did, Jarro." The Demacian teased the explorer, as he'd raise his brows and stammer wildly for a moment.

"I... uh... Jarro? I've never heard that name before, he... he sounds cool- is he Demacian?"

Yasuo would shake his head and smirk, giving Garen a light pat on the shoulder as he'd give a nod back.

Braum would be taking a small rest, as the large male would stand with Illaoi. As per usual with his heart of gold, he'd pluck a flower from one of the trees before handing it to the Kraken Priestess, whomst accepted it happily.

Garen would let out a soft sigh before he'd walk forward and face Katarina.

The others would give each other a knowing look, as well as Maokai and Yorick.

Katarina looked tense, though with a hint of fervor as she'd look up at Garen.

"Katarina, I'm-"

The Demacian would be met with a slap in the face, to which Garen simply sighed at.

"Never... never ever get plucked away carelessly like that again..." The redhead would speak in a commanding, yet pleading tone, as she'd hide her pained expression on Garen's chest, "I... I thought I'd jinxed myself..."

Garen would sigh once more and tenderly wrap his arms around the Noxian, caressing her back before smiling upon their victory, "Even if I do. We both know I'm too stubborn to die."

"No more missions for a month after this." The redhead commanded.

"Katarina, I would be demoted."

"Garen..."

"Fine... fine... I'll talk to Jarvan about it."

\-----

From afar, a fallen king, wrapped in the sorrow of his lost love, suffering eternal undeath would watch as his champions were systematically taken out by the intruders who dared enter his domain.

The sight of the massive spellblade crashing down onto Thresh was a sign that they would not be taken lightly.

Viego would pierce the Blade of The Ruined King through the Champion of the Spear of Vengeance and claim her soul, turning her into a mindless wraith serving only him and him alone.

The Deathsinger by his side would hum a tune of the expedition's demise, as Viego walked through the purified waters of Hecarim's grave.

His steps burned for a moment, as the waters returned to undeath. The Ruined King would grasp Hecarim's soul and render him reborn to cause havoc anew.

"All shall fall, until Isolde is by my side."

\-----

The final sanctum of the Shadow Isles held the last mystery of the known world. The mystery of the harrowing and its inception, and as they came closer, they'd find the dark magic inching closer, the scent of death looming and the dread of ruin growing.

Katarina would find the feeling nauseating, as every time she looked at Garen, she knew that he needed to be the one to put a stop to it, by all means necessary.

She wished she could pluck him away from the mission and retreat to Piltover, live the rest of their days out as a regular couple just looking for somewhere to be alone together.

But her allegiance to Noxus and his devotion to Demacia proved too much for both of them. As in each turn, it seemed that the two things were the exact reason they would be nothing but star-crossed.

They were once enemies and were worlds apart, but for once, the worlds laid down and formed a bridge clouds for them to ride upon and meet each other for one fateful night.

Katarina sometimes worried that it would be just the one. Especially with Garen being their front line along with Braum.

They'd look at the damned waters of the sanctum, with the ruined throne boasting the king proudly, the teal glow of his dark magic serving as their only source of light.

Viego would stand, his damned subjects at his feet ready to tear into the Runeterrans

"Two lovers, separated by fate... one who'd stop at nothing the reunite them once more in eternal bliss... the other patiently waiting for their return..." The king spoke to himself, as he'd take a step closer, "I will tear this world apart to bring her back... all shall fall, until my beloved is returned to me. You understand this pain, Noxian. You both understand."

Katarina furrowed her brows at Viego's words, to which Illaoi'd place a hand on her shoulder, something to make sure her composure was kept.

"You would've made a fine addition to my army. But no matter... your wraiths are fine as well." Viego'd ball his fists, as an ancient blade materialized in his hands teeming with dark magic, ready to bring death to all who stand against it.

Garen would stare at the blade for a moment as he'd unleash his own, brimming with celestial fire, blue, yellow and purple, creating a beautiful balance between dark magic and celestial force, it glowed and filled the expedition's resolve, as their sights would find themselves enhanced, able to see the trap laid upon them by Karthus.

A strike of the Starfire Spellblade would render the wall of pain shattered, as Viego would take advantage of the distraction and dissipate into a blinding flash of teal light, before arriving in front of the expedition, knocking each one of them back with the exception of one Garen Crownguard.

In a flash of shadows, Katarina would find herself back at Garen's side as she'd look at the King's blade, hovering above a barrier of magic that sparked as it made contact with the foreign object.

Just as Viego was about to cast a spectral maw to bind Katarina, he'd find himself reeling upon a strike that he barely parried. He'd stumble upon the force of the decisive strike and growl, as a spectre sent itself forward and wrapped the two champions in a bout of mist, unknowing of where the king went.

Katarina kept wary and Garen stayed vigilant, backs to each other, in a dance of death and a choreography based on love and trust.

It was an eternity of peace or a life of suffering.

It was the Sinister Blade and the Starfire Spellblade against the Blade of The Ruined King.

\-----

Braum would find himself blocking a shot just in time, as he and Ezreal found themselves in a predicament, staring down at the corrupted Spear of Vengeance.

She was a wraith, bending to Viego's will with her mind not being her own. Which Braum saw as a weakness to exploit.

Ezreal would stand behind the large man, as Kalista unleashed her rampage of jukes and spears. Slowly, Braum would be able to inch forward with his unbreakable shield, not giving an inch to the fierce enemy.

The opposition would continue on in their onslaught, before finding themselves just in range for a winter's bite.

Braum would sacrifice his own well being as with it being sent forward, he'd be hit with a spear to the shoulder, as Kalista found herself considerably slowed.

A timely whirwind came from Yasuo, along with a flurry of hits by Ezreal, using all of his arsenal to take her down.

Ezreal'd take a breath upon the small victory as his eyes widened upon the sight of the Shadow of War. He'd find himself incapacitated by the onslaught of shadows in Hecarim's path before the horseman would charge to Braum, but, thanfully, Ezreal used a nifty healing potion from his pack of useful artifacts, one given to him by Yorick in case the party ever needed it.

Just in time, the mountain of a man would be able to raise his shield enough to stay alive from the charge, he stood defiant, yelling out a battle cry as he'd slam the shield into the ground, knocking up the Horseman, before being knocked up once more by a whirlwind, as Yasuo dashed into the swarm of air and dealing a flurry of strikes across the horseman.

Hecarim would reel back, only to be dashed into once more as Yasuo dodged a cleave from the Shadow of War, thrusting with his steel tempest as the horseman would find the swordsman unmatchable in close quarters.

One more fell swoop, and Hecarim would fall, only for Yasuo to be immobilized by a wall of pain, sent forth by the Deathsinger.

Ezreal would take advantage of the Deathsinger's immobility by blinking forward with an arcane shift, targeting them with a flux of essence, before sending forth a massive mystic shock to send him reeling.

Still, that wasn't enough to immobilize Karthus, as he'd attempt to send forth a final farewell to lay waste to Braum.

Illaoi would bravely take the hit, as she'd stand strong, having concocted a few spectral kraken tentacles to finally put the Ruination out of its misery.

Yasuo'd send forth one more whirlwind towards Karthus, as he'd fall to a flurry of wind, the force of three kraken tentacles crashing down on him, and a final burst of energy from Ezreal.

The trueshot barrage would send Karthus out of the fray, as they'd turn their attention to Garen, Katarina and the Ruined King.

\-----

The look on Viego's face was horrifying as Katarina was caught in a bundle of mist and dark energy.

She'd be immobilized as Garen rushed in to save her, right into Viego's trap.

With a thrust of the Blade of the Ruined King, Viego would puncture through Garen's armor, as the blade drew blood, it seeped into its cracks and made it more powerful.

A second seemed like an eternity as Garen grunted upon the blade being struck into his midsection, though he'd battle back and send his blade into Viego's abdomen.

The spellblade burnt the Ruined King, as he'd let out a guttural groan, watching as the blade took the life stolen from Garen and healed him back to his twisted normal.

A split second seemed like an eternity as Katarina broke free from the maw's grasp. Her eyes widening as Viego dissipated into bright teal.

She'd be knocked back from the force of the magic and watch Garen's demise.

A strike to put her through a semblance of the sorrow he was put through.

A heartbreaker.

\-----

_"Punish them for their sins."_

_"Redeem them for their ends justify their means."_

_"Be their foundation, for fairness comes in both understanding, and seeing one's wrongs. You are the best of both of them. You are Runeterra's herald of justice."_

The voices rang in Garen's head, as two silhouettes of light and darkness wrapped around her, healing him with celestial fire and blocking Viego's heartbreaker.

He'd stand, as Viego stepped back from the immense power sent forth by the Might of Demacia.

Behind him hovered the lion of courage, adorned by Kayle's light and amplified by Morgana's darkness.

Beside the lion was the silhouette of the two winged protectors, a winged protector in the right, and a veiled woman, weighed by chains on the left.

The spellblade glowed more than it ever had before, as the once blessed waters of the sanctum shone in celestial light.

"Your love knows no bounds... and you swore to stop at nothing until you and your beloved are reunited... and for that, you have my respect." Garen spoke, as he'd step forward, with Morgana's silhouette rooting Viego with her chains.

"But you have caused pain to all of Runeterra... your love, as devoted as it might be, is a danger to all of us. Your harrowing continues to wreak havoc, and your mist plagues our lands." Garen would step forward once more, as Kayle's silhouette slashed forth and purified the waters around them.

The expedition would find themselves healed, as Garen held the Spellblade with both hands.

The aura was immense, cataclysmic.

Transcendent.

"I judge you guilty of your crimes... and send you to rest with Kindred. Be with her, be at peace, and thank you. Thank you for uniting us." Garen muttered before thrusting his blade into the waters.

The Lion, the Judicator, and the Veiled Woman projected their power forward, while Garen sent a cry forth.

The three would fuse into one being. As a glimpse of Mihira, The Aspect of Justice would be seen sending a massive blade down on Viego.

The shockwave of the smite would emanate throughout the Shadow Isles, as the spirits trapped in undeath found their way back to Kindred.

The darkness of the mist would be replaced by the glow of the newly blessed waters and the sun, finally shining on the Isles.

Instead of dissipating, the silhouette seeped into Garen.

His eyes would open, glowing for a moment before fading back into their regular baby blues.

His first true judgement, an act of mercy and an act of punishment.

All for good, all just.

True justice.

He emanated ascended power, the likes of which Katarina, Yasuo, Braum, Ezreal and even Illaoi had never seen before.

He was the Might of Demacia, he was the leader of the first shield and now...

He was Garen Crownguard, The Aspect of Justice.

Still, even with it, once there was nothing more to fight, and to judge, he was no more than just Garen.

He hoped that it was still enough for Katarina.

The male would let out a soft sigh and look at the others, before glancing over at his beloved Noxian assassin.

A small smirk graced his features, watching as Katarina, with no fear upon his newfound power, the same as she was in the battlefield of Ionia, walked over and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

Garen'd wrap a hand around the redhead's waist, before gently cupping her chin.

"People are looking, Garen." Katarina'd remind the spinning warrior.

"For once, we don't have to be ashamed of people looking, Katarina." Garen smiled, as he'd lay a small kiss upon her cheek.

The thrill of the chase, the excitement of the kill, the scent of blood by her hands.

It was nothing compared to the tender grasp of someone she loved.

There was no pain on anyone's part, nothing to be tired about, and nothing to worry about.

There was only joy and relief.

There was peace in Runeterra.

There was Garen Crownguard and Katarina Du Coteau.

\-----

"So you're telling me, that you're like one of those... whatever they are in Shurima and Targon?" Ezreal furrowed his brows as he looked at Garen, he looked the same, felt the same, and acted the same.

It was only his power that had exponentially increased in spades.

"I don't know... I probably need to go there to know." Garen shrugged, as they'd finally reach the walls of Demacia, which was rebuilding after the fall of Ruination.

"It seems the battle against the Ruined King did have some repercussions." Katarina muttered.

It was only Garen, Katarina and Ezreal, as the others had parted ways to return to their respective regions, with the exclusion of Katarina, whomst Garen convinced to come, with the condition that he also was to go to Noxus.

As they'd enter the walls of the city, they'd be met by a swarm of the Vanguard, the High Marshals and Demacia's champions, including Poppy.

They'd all cheer for the one half of the expedition, as even Tianna Crownguard would at least give them some slack for saving all of Runeterra.

With a happy smile, Jarvan the Fourth walked forward to welcome them into the city.

"Should I call you Jarro, or Ezreal?" The prince'd ask, poking fun at the explorer to which the couple simply chuckled at.

"In any case, while Demacia honors you, there's two people that would like to see you, Garen." The to-be-king nodded, to which Garen bowed, signifying that he was to respond to orders.

The crowd of Demacians would split, as they made way to make a path for the Protectors of Demacia.

Morgana and Kayle walked forward, as they'd inspect the new Aspect of Justice.

"I feel mother's essence within you." Kayle muttered.

"You've made use of our power well, Crownguard." Morgana added.

Katarina would furrow her brows up at Garen, as a little dubious look came to her expression.

"Gods, this is going to be a long day." The Aspect Host sighed softly before he'd place a small pat on Katarina's head, "South docks, after dark it is."


End file.
